This invention relates to servicing support stands arranged to engage an appliance and support it in a forwardly tilted position, and more particularly to an improvement over my earlier appliance repair tilt stand U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,731, issued 23 June 1987.
My earlier patent, identified above, is believed to illustrate the most pertinent art relating to the present invention.
I have discovered that the tilt stand of my earlier invention, although very effective and reliable, posed certain incumberences to a repairman working on a supported appliance in that the construction of the stand requires its attachment to the rear of the machine, thus obstructing and interfering with free and unhindered access to the rear and bottom of the machine being repaired. Since virtually all of the operational mechanism of these appliances is usually accessed through the rear and bottom walls of washing machines, etc., the obstructing support stand sometimes posed a block to the repairman's access and view.